1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined vaccine for eliciting polyribosyl ribitol phosphate (PRP) antibody formations in warm-blooded animals. This invention also relates to a method for inducing active immunization in warm-blooded animals against systemic infection caused by the pathogen H. influenzae type b.
2. Prior Art Statement
The applicants are not aware of any prior art which in their respective judgments, as a person skilled in the vaccine art, anticipates or renders obvious the subject matter of this invention. However, to develop the background and establish the state of the prior art, the following references are set forth:
(a) Kuo, J. S.-C. "Combined HAEMOPHILUS INFLUENZAE Type B and Pertussis Vaccine", U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,192 issued Apr. 1, 1980, and Kong, A. S. and Morse, S. I. "The Effect of BORDETELLA PERTUSSIS On The Antibody Response In Mice to Type III Pneumococcal Polysaccharide", Journal of Immunology 116 989-993 (1976). These references disclose the use of B. pertussis whole cells to enhance the antigenicity of an H. influenzae and a pneumococcal polysaccharide, respectively; and PA1 (b) Robbins, J. B., Horton, R. E., and Kranse, R. M. "New Approaches For Inducing Natural Immunity To Pyogenic Organisms" Proceedings of a Symposium Mar. 21-23, 1973, DHEW Publication No. (NIH) 74-553. This reference states on page 164 that no noticable adjuvant effect is reported with an endotoxin used in conjunction with a pneumococcus polysaccharide and possibly with other polysaccharides.